


Random ficlet #8

by Marcia Elena (marciaelena)



Category: Angel: the Series, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciaelena/pseuds/Marcia%20Elena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo and Connor meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random ficlet #8

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "random pairings and prompts" meme. The prompt was _baby fic_.

She's five months pregnant when he meets her, belly swollen enough that it's impossible not to tell, but still small enough to be concealed if she wants to. It's winter, and the heavy coat she wears helps, but she doesn't hide it from him. "He's dead," she tells him when Connor asks about the baby's father, and no, she doesn't know yet if it's a boy or a girl. Life's had too few good surprises in store for her, and she wants to save this one for the right time. He stays with her, out of concern at first, and even though he knows she thinks she doesn't need looking after, she lets him. They travel together, eat together, hunt together, and two months later she's too big and too slow, and she won't admit it but she's tired, too. Connor makes her stop then, makes her rest, and he stays with her because he cares. They don't call it settling down, but that's what they do. They don't call it love, but that's what it is, and when the baby comes two months after that it's summer, and the light coming in through the window makes Jo's hair glow, and looking at her Connor thinks, _No. This baby's father is right here._


End file.
